def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickboxing
Kickboxing is one of the fighting styles featured in Def Jam Fight For NY. Description These stylists are best suited to fighting at a distance from their opponents, as they attack primarily with the lower body, using their feet and knees. At range, they are very strong fighters. Kickboxers are generally fast, both on their feet and with their feet. This is not only a strong offense, but a strong defense as well, because they can dodge or move away from incoming attacks. They have exceptional lower-body strength, so their kicks are often much more dangerous than their punches. These fighters can strike at various levels with multiple kick combos. A skilled kickboxer can keep his foe at the right distance to connect with several kicks before the distance can be closed. Use single kicks to poke opponents and keep them on guard. When they get used to that rhythm, throw some hard combos at them. Kickboxers have mediocre defense skills, so be quick to execute a block/counter/reverse for any incoming attacks. Also, these fighters have very short grapple range. If you want to grab someone, you must be very close to them to connect. KO Capability: The Clinch Kickboxers can force an opponent into a clinch (strong grapple + punch or kick). They can strike with both their hands and knees while their foes are tied up. This is a dangerous position for an opponent, especially while in the Danger range: the fifth to seventh hit in a row will result in a KO. Recommended Hybrid Not only a striker but a ranged striker, kickboxers have enormous potential when their skills are combined with a close-quarters grappling style. Wrestling is the obvious choice to fully round out your comprehensive fighting style. Use ranged kicking attacks and combos to whittle down your opponent, then move in for strong grapples and a decisive victory. How to Beat a Kickboxer Toe-to-toe, kickboxers can be very tough opponents. But a purist (who uses no weapons) inherently exhibits one fatal flaw. In close-quarters fighting, kickboxers are at a dramatic disadvantage: their favored weapons (their strong leg attacks) have been taken away. In this situation, their remaining attacks (mostly punches) and defenses are mediocre at best. You may have to evade a few kicks at first, but get close quickly to cramp their space. Don't give them any room to kick. Continually push them back on their heels; keep them up against the ropes or a wall to completely eliminate their ranged attacks. Kickboxers have limited grappling abilities. Be prepared to counter their desperate weak grapples, especially in a close-quarters situation. While you have them trapped, use your quick striking combos and grapples to throw them off their game and take them out. Fighters Who Uses Kickboxing These are the following fighters who uses kickboxing as their first style. *Baby Chris *Bubba Sparxxx *Carmen Electra *Elephant Man *Freeway *Ludacris *Meca *Pockets *Prodigy *Henry Rollins *Santos *Shawnna *Slick Rick *Starks *Teck *Warren G *Xzibit Category:Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles in Def Jam Fight for NY Category:Gameplay Category:Def Jam Fight For NY The Takeover